Patamon
Patamon is a Mammal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for . It is characterized by its big ears, and is able to fly through the air by using them as big wings, but because it only goes at a speed of 1 kph, it is said that it is definitely faster walking. However, it's very popular because its appearance is cute when it is desperately flying (though it seems that it doesn't feel the same). Due to its extremely obedient personality, its trainers are well-defended. Also, even though Patamon doesn't wear a Holy Ring, it is able to exhibit its hidden holy power, and it appears to have inherited the genes of ancient Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/patamon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Patamon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Frontier Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Next A Patamon battles a Salamon in the Net Battle. Several Patamon also greets , Tsurugi, and when they arrive at the Hidden Valley. One Patamon recognises the "Mu" Symbol on Agumon's arm. They also witness the battle between Agumon and Sealsdramon. Digimon World Patamon appears in Gear Savanna. He will join the city after beating him three times in a row when battling. At first battle, he drops MP Chip, then MP Floppy. He will work in the Item Shop after recruit him. Patamon also appears when Leomon saves him from Goburimon, possibility this Patamon. Digimon World 2 Patamon digivolves into Ninjamon, Starmon, Wizardmon, or Angemon depending on his DP. Patamon can be obtained as Akira's first Digimon if he becomes a Blue Falcon Guard Tamer. Digimon World 3 Patamon is a starter Digimon in Balanced and Maniac packs. Also, if you don't have one, there is a DRI Agent in Asuka Central Park who can give you Patamon if you bring him a DDNA sample from MagnaAngemon. Also avaliable as a white Rookie Digimon card with 1/4. At Lv5 patamon gets Angemon, at Lv20 he gets MagnaAngemon, and at Lv40 he gets Seraphimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Patamon is one of the Partner Cards you can obtain. His Armor Digivolutions are Baronmon and Pegasusmon. Digimon Rumble Arena Patamon is a playable character, digivolving to Seraphimon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Patamon is a playable character, first digivolving to Angemon then MagnaAngemon. Digimon Racing Patamon is a playable character, digivolving to Angemon and can dedigivolve to Tokomon. Digimon World DS Patamon digivolves from Tokomon. He can digivolve into Angemon, who can further digivolve into MagnaAngemon and finally into Seraphimon. Patamon can be found at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Patamon appears in Login Mountain, and can digivolve to Angemon and Armor Digivolve into Ponchomon, Prairiemon, or Pipismon. Digimon World Championship Patamon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve to Kyubimon over time or Angemon with 6 battles. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Patamon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve into Angemon, or Prairiemon (after the Digi-Egg of Kindness plate is set). It can be found in the Patch Prairie. Digimon Battle Patamon is a Data Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Tokomon at level 11. The "Patamon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Patamon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. Patamon can also be found in Square World, where it is a level 17 enemy. Patamon's unique drop is Patamon's Feather, fifteen of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Courage. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Patamon's Skill 1 is Body Blow, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Air Shot, which is a distant single target skill. Patamon gains the ability to digivolve to Angemon at level 21, MagnaAngemon at level 31, and Seraphimon at level 41. It can also replace its Mega form with ShadowSeraphimon through Card Digivolution, and it can digivolve, using the "Evolutor" item, to Pipismon with the Digi-Egg of Love and Pegasusmon with the Digi-Egg of Hope. Attacks *'Boom Bubble' (Air Shot): Sucks in air then spits it out all at once as an air bullet. * : Strikes the opponent with its big ears. *'Air Gust': Inflates its body and spits out clouds. * *'Pretty Rush' *'Sparking Air Shot' Variations / Subspecies *Tsukaimon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Mammal Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Free Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon